61/5
Arapça Metin *وَإِذْ قَالَ مُوسَىٰ لِقَوْمِهِ يَا قَوْمِ لِمَ تُؤْذُونَنِي وَقَدْ تَعْلَمُونَ أَنِّي رَسُولُ اللَّهِ إِلَيْكُمْ ۖ فَلَمَّا زَاغُوا أَزَاغَ اللَّهُ قُلُوبَهُمْ ۚ وَاللَّهُ لَا يَهْدِي الْقَوْمَ الْفَاسِقِينَ *TÜRKÇE MEALLER Türkçe Transcript(*) *Ve-iż kâle mûsâ likavmihi yâ kavmi lime tu/żûnenî ve kad ta’lemûne ennî rasûlu(A)llâhi ileykum(s) felemmâ zâġû ezâġa(A)llâhu kulûbehum© va(A)llâhu lâ yehdî-lkavme-lfâsikîn(e) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Ve an o zamanı ki hani Musa, kavmine, ey kavmim demişti, ne diye beni incitirsiniz ve gerçekten de bilirsiniz ki ben, şüphe yok ki Allah'ın gönderdiği peygamberim size; derken onlar, eğrilince Allah da gönüllerini gerçekten batıla meylettirdi ve Allah, buyruktan çıkan topluluğu doğru yola sevketmez. Ali Bulaç Meali *Hani Musa, kavmine demişti ki: 'Ey kavmim, gerçekten benim sizin için Allah'tan gönderilmiş bir elçi olduğumu bildiğiniz halde, niçin bana eziyet ediyorsunuz?' İşte onlar eğrilip-sapınca Allah da onların kalplerini eğriltip saptırmış oldu. Allah, fasık bir kavmi hidayete erdirmez. Ahmet Varol Meali *Hani Musa kavmine demişti ki: "Ey kavmim! Beni niçin incitiyorsunuz? Oysa benim Allah'ın, size gönderilmiş bir peygamberi olduğumu biliyorsunuz." Onlar eğrilince 1 Allah da kalplerini eğriltti. Allah fasıklar topluluğunu doğru yola eriştirmez. * Ahmet Tekin *Hani Musa kavmine: “Ey kavmim, benim Allah’ın Rasulü olduğumu bildiğiniz halde, niçin beni incitiyorsunuz?” demişti. Onlar hak yoldan ayrılıp sapınca, Allah da onların düşüncelerini, kalplerini haktan, doğruluktan ayırdı. Allah doğru ve mantıklı düşünmeyi terkeden fâsık, âsi ve bozguncu bir toplumu doğru yola sevketme lütfunda bulunmaz, başarıya ulaştırmaz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *Musa milletine: "Ey milletim! Beni niçin incitirsiniz? Oysa, benim size gönderilmiş Allah'ın bir peygamberi olduğumu biliyorsunuz" demişti. Ama onlar yoldan sapınca, Allah da onların kalblerini saptırmıştı. Allah, yoldan çıkan milleti doğru yola eriştirmez. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *Hani Mûsâ kavmine, “Ey kavmim! Allah’ın size gönderdiği peygamberi olduğumu bilip durduğunuz hâlde, niçin bana eziyet ediyorsunuz?” demişti. Onlar yoldan sapınca, Allah da kalplerini (doğru yoldan) saptırdı. Allah, fasıklar topluluğunu hidayete erdirmez. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Bir zaman Musa kavmine: Ey kavmim! Benim, Allah'ın size gönderdiği elçisi olduğumu bildiğiniz halde niçin beni incitiyorsunuz? demişti. Onlar yoldan sapınca, Allah da kalplerini saptırmıştı. Allah, fasıklar topluluğunu doğru yola iletmez. Edip Yüksel Meali *Hani Musa, halkına: "Ey halkım, benim, ALLAH'ın bir elçisi olarak size geldiğimi bildiğiniz halde neden beni incitiyorsunuz?" demişti. Onlar eğrilince, ALLAH ta kalplerini eğriltti. ALLAH yoldan çıkmış toplulukları doğruya ulaştırmaz Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır *Bir zaman Musa, kavmine: "Ey kavmim! Benim, Allah'ın size gönderdiği elçisi olduğumu bildiğiniz halde niçin beni incitiyorsunuz?" demişti. Onlar eğrilince, Allah da kalblerini eğriltti. Allah fasıkları doğru yola iletmez Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *Ve hani bir vakıt Musâ kavmına şöyle demişti: ey kevmım! Benim size Allahın Resulü olduğumu bildiğiniz halde niçin bana ezâ ediyorsunuz? Sonra vakta ki yamıklık ettiler Allah da kalblerini yamılttı, öyle ya Allah fasıklar güruhunu doğru yola çıkarma Hayrat Neşriyat Meali *Ve bir zaman Mûsâ, kavmine: “Ey kavmim! Şübhesiz benim, Allah’ın size(gönderdiği) peygamberi olduğumu gerçekten bildiğiniz hâlde, niçin bana eziyet ediyorsunuz?” demişti. Fakat (onlar, haktan sapmaya) meyledince, Allah (da) onların kalblerini eğriltti. Çünki Allah, (ısrarla küfre meyleden) fâsıklar topluluğunu hidâyete erdirmez Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Ve bir vakit ki, Mûsa kavmine dedi ki: «Ey kavmim! Ne için bana eziyet veriyorsunuz? Ve halbuki, benim sizin için bir Allah resûIü olduğumu şüphe yok ki, bilirsiniz.» Vaktâ ki, onlar (Hak'tan) döndüler. Allah Teâlâ da, onların kalplerini döndürdü ve Allah fâsıklar olan kavme hidâyet etmez Muhammed Esed *Vaktiyle Musa, kavmine: “Size Allah tarafından gönderilmiş bir elçi olduğumu bildiğiniz halde neden beni üzüyorsunuz?” 3 dedikasdettiği şey işte bu gerçekti. Böylece onlar doğru yoldan saptıklarında Allah da kalplerinin hakikatten sapmasına izin verdi: 4 çünkü Allah günaha gömülüp gitmiş bir toplumu doğru yola çıkarmaz Suat Yıldırım *Hani bir vakit Mûsa kendi milletine “Ey benim milletim!” demişti, “Benim Allah'ın Resulü olduğumu bildiğiniz halde niçin bana böyle eziyet ediyorsunuz?” Onlar batıla meyledince, Allah da onların kalplerini hakkı kabul etmekten, hakka meyletmekten uzaklaştırdı. Öyle ya, Allah yoldan çıkmakta direten bir güruha hidâyet etmez, onları, emellerine ulaştırmaz. Süleyman Ateş Meali *Bir zaman Musa, kavmine: "Ey kavmim, benim, Allah'ın size gönderdiği elçisi olduğumu bildiğiniz halde niçin beni incitiyorsunuz?" demişti. Onlar eğrilince Allah da kalblerini eğriltti. Allah, yoldan çıkanları doğru yola iletmez. Şaban Piriş Meali *Hani Musa, kavmine:-Ey kavmim, benim Allah’ın size gönderdiği elçisi olduğumu iyi bildiğiniz halde ne diye beni üzüyorsunuz? demişti. Onlar sapınca, Allah da onların kalplerini eğriltmişti. Allah, fasık kavme yol göstermez. Ümit Şimşek Meali *Hani Musa kavmine “Ey kavmim,” demişti. “Benim size Allah tarafından gönderilmiş peygamber olduğumu bile bile niçin bana eziyet ediyorsunuz?” Onlar haktan sapınca Allah da kalplerini haktan ayırdı. Çünkü yoldan çıkmış bir topluluğu Allah amaçlarına eriştirmez. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Hani, Mûsa, toplumuna şöyle demişti: "Ey toplumum! Benim size gönderilen Allah elçisi olduğumu bilip durduğunuz halde, beni neden incitiyorsunuz?" Onlar bozulup sapınca Allah da onların kalplerini eğriltti. Çünkü Allah, sapıklardan oluşmuş bir topluluğu doğruya ve güzele kılavuzlamaz. Azerice Meal *(Ya Rəsulum!) Xatırla ki, bir zaman Musa öz qövmünə demişdi: "Ey qövmüm! Mənim Allahın sizə göndərilmiş peyğəmbəri olduğumu bildiyiniz halda, niyə məni incidirsiniz?" Onlar (haqdan) üz döndərdi. Allah (Özünə asi olan) fasiqləri doğru yola yönəltməz! *İNGİLİZCE MEALLER Yusuf Ali (English) *And remember, Moses said(5434) to his people: "O my people! why do ye vex and insult me, though ye know that I am the messenger of Allah (sent) to you?" Then when they went wrong,(5435) Allah let their hearts go wrong. For Allah guides not those who are rebellious transgressors. * M. Pickthall (English) *And (remember) when Moses said unto his people: O my people! Why persecute ye me, when ye well know that I am Allah's messenger unto you? So when they went astray Allah sent their hearts astray. And Allah guideth not the evil living folk.